bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Bakugan
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: UltimateBakugan.jpg |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 24 |last = Wall To Wall Brawl |next = Final Countdown}} Ultimate Bakugan is the 24th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on October 4, 2009. Plot With Mira returned, and the Resistance reunited, Dan and the others head for Prince Hydron's sky palace to free Skyress, Tigrerra, Preyas, Gorem and Hydranoid from captivity. But before they can even get close enough, Hydron activates another Dimension Controller, which causes the Bakugan to turn back into ball form. Quickly thinking, Shun grabs Mira and Marucho and grapples to the top of a rising elevator and to safety. Down below, Dan, Baron and Ace are saved just in time by their Bakugan. But before they can think of a way to get up to the palace, Spectra and Helios challenge them to a battle. As Dan and Drago struggle to fight back against the power Helios now possesses, while Shun, Marucho and Mira have managed to sneak into Hydron's throne room and discover the bronze statues of the five other Guardian Bakugan just before meeting face to face with Prince Hydron himself. Meanwhile, Mylene, Volt and Shadow Prove order Professor Clay to give them an escape off of New Vestroia, as the energy from the battle between Helios and Drago could destroy everything around them. Professor Clay at first refuses saying that it would be treason, when Shadow Prove reminds him that he works for the Vexos now. Gus overhears their plan, but before he can warn his mentor, Lync hits him over the head and knocks him into a room, locking Gus inside so he can't tell his master of their plan. Back with Dan and Drago, Spectra having underestimated the Perfect Core's power has used the Mechanical Bakugan to make Maxus Helios, a Bakugan who has all six Attributes. Dan tries to use a combination of Ability Cards that tap into the Perfect Core's power, but still can't match Maxus Helios' power. Dan realizes he has no choice, but to use the Bakugan he got from his battle with Mira and Gus (alongside Ace) to make Maxus Dragonoid just as Spectra has again used the other six Mechanical Bakugan on Helios. The two Bakugan face each other, preparing for the battle. Major events *The Resistance heads to Prince Hydron's palace. *Hydron activates another Dimension Controller, turning the Bakugan back into balls. *Shun, Mira, and Marucho take an elevator up to the palace, while Dan, Ace, and Baron are left at the bottom. *Spectra begins another battle with Dan, with Drago learning of Helios's evolution. *Lync tells Hydron that Spectra has stolen both sets of Mechanical Bakugan. *Lync decides to turn against Spectra and rejoin the Vexos. *Spectra unveils his set of Mechanical Bakugan, which combine with Helios to form Maxus Helios. *The four remaining Vexos plan to flee New Vestroia and force Clay to come with them. **Gus overhears this, so Lync traps him in a cabinet so he cannot escape with the Vexos. *Shun, Marucho, and Mira arrive in Hydron's throne room and begin working to free the original Brawlers' Bakugan. *Dan brings out his set of Mechanical Traps and combines them with Drago to form Maxus Dragonoid. Bakugan Debuts * Maxus Helios * Maxus Dragonoid * Fencer * Scraper * Spindle * Foxbat * Leefram * Klawgor Bakugan Seen * Fencer * Scraper * Spindle * Foxbat * Leefram * Klawgor * Spitarm * Dark Hound * Grakas Hound * Brachium * Grafias * Spyderfencer * Cyborg Helios * Neo Dragonoid * Maxus Helios * Maxus Dragonoid * Elfin * Ingram * Thunder Wilda * Mega Nemus * Percival * Storm Skyress (bronze statute) * Blade Tigrerra (bronze statute) * Preyas (bronze statute) * Hammer Gorem (bronze statute) * Alpha Hydranoid (bronze statute) Trivia *The instance of an explosion being seen in space, as shown in this episode, will be repeated once again in Dragonoid Colossus in Season 3. Video English Japanese de:Das ultimative Bakugan Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes